THE Whistle
by Sockmonk
Summary: This one is in the same series as The Snake Necklace. PG for violence, and some little things that shouldn't affect anyone...I think.
1. The Whistle Is Blown

**_ Chapter 1: The Whistle Is Blown_  
**Peter looked back at the roaring crowd, and kept walking. He listened to the shouts of the people, and the one he found most interesting was "Do what HE tells you to!"   
  
The person couldn't bare to say the name Lord Voldemort, so they just said HE. Something about the crowd made Peter feel very uneasy, like he was about to throw up right there, but he didn't. Instead, he just blew the whistle lightly, so it made a faint_ kweeee_. Peter then blew it again, and it made another _kweeee_. Peter then blew it so hard.**KWEEEEEE**! The noise could be heard for miles, some people got up quickly to see what the heck was going on. Harry, who was atleast 5 miles away, ran outside. Ron, who was next to Harry, choked on his Berny Bots Every Flavored Beans, but managed to choke them out.  
  
"Harry, I think we should go back inside." Ron said, very shakily.  
  
Harry didn't answer. He just kept walking. He then went into the Forbidden Forest, and there was nothing there. Ron and Hermoine stared at Harry as if he was crazy, and then they went back inside. Harry could hear a deep growling from behind him. He whipped around to see the most harmless creature on Earth. Padfoot. The huge black dog shook, and his fur went back and forth, making it look rather scruffy. Padfoot ran off, and Harry followed. The huge dog stopped when they got to a small town. He sat down and wagged his tail in a friendly greeting. 


	2. The Meeting At The Three Broomsticks

_** Chapter 2: The Meeting At The Three Broomsticks**_**  
**Padfoot looked around to make sure it was safe, and when he knew it was he turned into himself.   
  
"What's going on here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never mind that, let's go to The Three Broomsticks. It's so dang quiet around here that you could hear a nail drop." Sirius replied.  
  
"But, why The Three Broomsticks? Aren't we more likely to be heard there?" Harry asked.  
  
"NO! Since there are so many people, they could care less what the heck we're blabbing about. They would only pay attention to themselves, and it would be so loud everywhere that no one could hear us." Sirius said.  
  
"HUH?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never mind." Sirius sighed.  
  
After a little walk, they finally got there. They sat down at a rather dirty table, the seats by it were cut and covered in mud. This was the place only poor people would go to, and was the last place anyone would pay any attention to what was going on at. Harry glanced over at the table near him, and saw a man. He glanced back and saw nothing. He then turned away for a minute.  
  
"Uh, Harry..." Sirius said. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied.  
  
Harry glanced back, and there was the man again. There was something oddly familiar about him, his pale face, his bright eyes, and annoyingly high voice. Then Harry saw that the man only had a stub of a finger. He it then sparked in his head. Peter. He then looked down at his food and Butterbeer, and payed no attention to Peter until he noticed that Peter was gone...******AGAIN**. 


	3. Just A Bunch Of Nonsense

_** Chapter 3: Just A Bunch Of Nonsense**_  
  
Harry wondered how Peter kept doing that. Then, it sparked in his mind. An Invisibility Cloak. Harry put out his hand, but noticed that there was no wand in it! A little confused, Harry looked back to see Sirus waving Harry's wand around. Sirius couldn't use it, he just liked to do so to make Harry laugh. Harry laughed a bit, and then went over to the table. He then got under the table and felt around. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing...Then, he felt something. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.   
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"PETER!"  
  
The two's yells could be heard all around The Three Broomsticks. They both jumped away from each other, and Harry got to the point.  
  
"Did YOU blow THE whistle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Peter answered.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"The Snake Necklace was stolen."  
  
Harry said no more. The both of them held out their hands, and yelled, "AVADA-"  
  
But, they were stopped when they noticed neither of them had a wand. They both felt very stupid now. Harry grabbed the Invisibility Cloak out of Peter's hands, and wrapped it around his body, so only his head was there. He looked really funny, being just a floating head and all. Peter giggled. Peter's giggle then turned into a loud laugh, with a few snorts in between.  
  
"STOP!" Harry yelled at him.  
  
Peter kept on laughing, and didn't stop until he fell over. He got up and wiped off his dirty cloak. He then stared at Harry, and Harry stared at him. They both got into a huge staring contest, and after about an hour, Peter blinked.  
  
"HA!" Harry yelled. "I WIN! YOU LOSE, LOSER!"  
  
"No fare!" Peter said. "I just had to blink, that's all!"  
  
Harry got up, and bumped his head on the table. He fell back down, still a bit dazed.   
  
"What's going on over there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Both Harry and Peter yelled back. 


	4. Bump!

**_ Chapter 4: Bump!_**  
  
Harry tried to get up again, but yet again, he bumped his head on the table. He then fainted.  
  
When he got up, he saw Peter and Sirius. He rubbed his eyes, and got up. Sirius then said, "Harry! Glad to see you!"  
  
"Hi!" Peter said cheerfully.  
  
Sirius then bonked Peter on the head so hard that Peter fainted. Harry then smiled and looked at Peter and then back at Sirius.  
  
"Good job." Harry laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius replied. "He deserved it."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Harry nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, THE whistle is used when someone loses something dear to them. And someone lost The Snake Necklace." Sirius announced.  
  
"OH, cool!" Harry said.  
  
"Not exactly. THE whistle can also really hurt people and animal's hearing, and maybe some of them LOSE their hearing." Sirius replied.  
  
"Er, not cool..." Harry said.  
  
Sirius laughed. Peter got up for a minute, but then Sirius whacked him on the head again, and yet again he fainted. Harry and Sirius laughed.  
  
"So, how do you know about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I know about The Snake Necklace because me and Lupin had it had one time." Sirius replied. "And as for THE whistle, I heard someone talking about it."  
  
"OH!" Harry said.  
  
Peter got up again, this time Sirius didn't feel like bumping him on the head.  
  
"Hi!" Peter said.  
  
"Hi!" Sirius replied.  
  
Peter waved. The two of them just talked and talked, and ignored Harry. Ron and Hermoine came in, and Hermoine gasped.  
  
"Is that what I think I see?! Peter and Sirius...talking NORMALLY to each other?!" Hermoine gasped. "Oh, oh, Ron!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, me!" Ron said.  
  
Hermoine scowled at Ron and said, "Do you think we should tell the police?"  
  
"Nah," Ron replied. "Peter will get caught sometime."  
**  
THE END**  
  
A/N: I hope you liked all of this nonsense. Please don't give it a bad review :) Remember, this one is in the same series as The Snake Necklace and this one is the 2nd and that's the 1st. 


End file.
